


HARRY POTTER DRABBLES AND ONESHOTS

by TwistedLittleLemon (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TwistedLittleLemon
Summary: The first ten of my one hundred Harry Potter drabbles and oneshots. Including various ships, alternate universes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. Letters to you | Sirius/Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 046 from hpfanfictionprompts on tumblr:
> 
> Remus has been writing letters to Sirius years and finally decides to deliver them.

**REMUS JOHN LUPIN** felt older than his thirty three years of age. He looked older too. The past twelve years had not done him well.

After Lily and James Potter's tragic deaths, he become isolated and lonesome. His life consisted of the very small and rundown cottage he inherited from his father, Lyall, after his passing and attempting to maintain a job far lower than his abilities for longer than a month.

Most jobs were muggle jobs, they would never know he's a werewolf when wizards and witches could (eventually) find out.

He ran a hand through his curly, brown hair and leant back against his bedroom door.

His more—than—best—friend from twelve years ago was taking a long bath in the small bathroom of the cottage. 

Sirius Black was, at first, a mystery to Remus. As a young boy, he was always so optimistic and cheery, Sirius always had a joke ready on hand and a laugh to spare. He grinned and smirked and laughed and pranked with Remus — the awkward, scar covered bookworm he met during their very first Hogwarts feast. Sirius included him, even when he found out about Remus' furry little problem.

In fact, Sirius was the first to accept him and he grew up around the prejudice against werewolves that James Potter and Peter Pettigrew didn't.

They were sixteen when they first kissed. It was awkward and clumsy and messy . . . and on the Potters' back porch. 

_It was late at night and Mister and Missus Potter had retired to bed and James was in the bathroom so Remus had pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket and lit it, ignoring Sirius's surprised look._

_"Are you gonna give me one then?" Sirius had asked simply, holding put a hand._

_Remus handed him the lighter and packet, inhaling the smoke as he watched Sirius place the fag against his lips and light it with the neon green lighter, keeping eye contact with him._

_The next few seconds were weird. They were both just staring at eachother, taking in each others appearances and breathing in the cigarette smoke. When Remus realised what he was doing, he averted his eyes and pink dusted his cheeks as he lifted the cigarette from his lips._

__

_Then, suddenly, Sirius' lips were pressed against his and their noses pressed against eachother. One of Sirius' hands came to wrap around his kneck, the one holding his fag hald away from them, slowly dying put in the breeze._

____

_Remus kissed him back, passionately and firmly yet both were tentative of the fact neither had kissed the other before and neither had kissed a boy._

_____ _

_It was only when they heard the rattle of the back door opening, signalling James was coming back from the toilet, that they pulled apart, flustered and confused._

____ _ _

Remus closed his eyes as he heard Sirius moving about in the bathroom. He walked further into his bedroom towards the bedside table. He pulled the stiff draw open where a collection of indent letters led gathering dust. Each titled the same: _"Dear Sirius"_.

_____ _

He pulled the top one out and slid his fingers under the seal, pulling it open. Remus slid the parchment out of the envelope, holding it gently in his scarred hands.

_____ _

**_'Dear Sirius'_ ** __he read to himself. ** _'You've escaped prison, probably to do something stupid again. Like go after Harry or me. As much as I wish to know you wouldn't that you care(d) to much about us to hurt us, I know that isn't true.'_**_ _

_________ _ _ _

Each word was painful to read and he pause to gather himself. Remus knew the truth now, he knew his best friend was no murderer. Sirius was innocent, that was all that mattered.

_______ _ _ _

**_'All the evidence points to you and as much as I hope and pray that it's not true, I know it is. I know you betrayed James and Lily and me. Sirius, you hurt me so much and now your free and I don't know what to do._ **

_____**__** _ _ _ _ _

**_'Your out there somewhere, probably crazy and dirty and evil and I'm sat in this cottage writing letters to you that you will never have the chance to read. You will never have the chance to know how much pain and greif you caused me._ **

_____**_**__** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

**_'I didn't just loose Lily, James and Peter that day, I lost you. My life. My love. My heart. My home._ **

_____**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

**_'And, Sirius, I'm still lost. I don't think I'll ever be able to find myself again. There's nothing left to find. You took it with you and crushed it._ **

_____**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

**_'I love you and I hope you steer clear of Harry and lead a new life._ **

_____**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

**_'I will always love you._**

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

**_'From Remus.'_ **

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus' hands were shaking by the time he finished the letter and a few tears had leaked from his eyes. 

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

It was only a year ago that he felt so lost and alone and worthless. Now, he felt something different. Relief and hope. 

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus knew that what his and Sirius' relationship would forever be scarred and tarnished, there was always going to be a crack in the corner. Just like them.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

There was a light knock on the bedroom door.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus took a deep breath, steadying his emotions. He needed to be strong for Sirius. The man had been through so much, worrying about him was not needed as extra pressure. "Come in," he said, his voice betraying him as it wavered.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

The door opened a clean, fresh looking Sirius walked through the door.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

His hair was shorter (now reaching his shoulders), shiny and not matted so that it fell heavily around him. He was in his old clothes that were baggy on his small, weak frame. His cheeks were still gaunt and dark circles still encased his silver eyes, but he looked happier — well, as happy as a man on the run could be — and better than when he appeared on Remus' doorstep.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"You look better," Remus commented.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Sirius gave him a half smile. "Thanks, I feel it too. I really owe you a lot, Remus," he said quietly.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Sirius. You would have done the same."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

The air was awkward, even more so than it had been after their first kiss in James' back garden. Both men had so much they wanted to say bet neither knew how.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Instead of taking the conversation further, Sirius tilted his head at the sight of the what must be over a hundred letters in Remus' drawer and the one that was in his hand. "What's that you have there?". He stayed by the door frame, not wanting to invade Remus' space.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck nervously. The action nearly made Sirius smile. He had done that ever since he was a child. It was a nervous tick.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"They're letters — er — for you."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Sirius raised a confused eyebrow. 

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"It was my way of coping, I s'pose," Remus said, shyly, his cheeks becoming a dusty pink. He held put the letter in his hand to Sirius who took it and with a nod from Remus read it silently. "I wrote that one just before Dumbledore offered me the Defense position."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

It didn't take long for Sirius to read that one, short letter, but he felt more emotions than he had in years. His eyes closed, pained. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'm so so sorry." A few tears were making their way down his cheeks and he didn't bother wiping them off. "I'm so fucking sorry, Remus. For everything. For hurting you. Fir leaving you."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

His throat tightened as his fists balled up, the parchment crinkling in his hands.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"It's okay. Nothing was ever your fault."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus stood up with a sudden surge of confidence and walked over to his crying friend, embracing him in a hug.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Sirius froze for a second before pressing his head against Remus' chest and wrapping his trembling, skinny arms àaround his waist, clinging onto him for life. Remus' old jumper replaced the letter he dropped on the floor when first embraced.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

Remus held him as tightly as possible, his chin on the top of Sirius' head, his eyes closed and tears streaming down his face. He allowed himself to finally let every emotion that had stirred in him for twelve years out into the open. Into this hug. He gave his full self to Sirius once more, for the second time in his life.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"I want to read the rest of them," Sirius said, moments later, breaking the silence and raw emotion of the room, but still in Remus' arms. "I need — I need to know what you went through, Rem, I need to know how you felt. I need to know how to make it better."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"Ok," Remus said after a few moments thought. "But they're not — pretty. They, I, I felt a . . . lot towards you."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

"I know."

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _

They settled on the squeaky bed together, surrounded by letters each titled _"Dear Sirius"_ , still holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. The letters were finally being opened by the intended recipient.

_____**_**_**_**_**_**__** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _


	2. "I think I'm in love with you." | RON/HERMIONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron admits his feelings to himself and Hermione.

Ron Weasley could not help but admire his female best friend. The way her hips swayed when she walked or how she pushes her hair over her left shoulder when she writes. He could not help but watch as she read, the expression on her face changing everytime something new happens in the book or when she spoke she would do crazy hand gestures. Her face flushes when she is embarrassed, she avoids him whenever he has done something to anger her. He has to suffer through her death glares when he offends her. 

It was as he thought about all of the little things she does and how he feels around her (butterflies flutter in his tummy, the tips of his ears turn a vibrant red and he could not think clearly) that he come to a sudden realisation.

"I think I'm in love with you."

He says as if he was stating a mere observation, not a confession of his love. 

Hermione's eyes widen dramatically and she looks up from her red–spined book. "What?' She asks, twirling a peice of her hair (what she does whenever she is in the spotlight).

"I think I'm in love with you. . ." He says it slower this time but less confused and more firm.

She is silent, watching him intently for the next few seconds a smile spreading slowly onto her face. "I think I'm in love with you too," she admits softly.

And that was that. Hermione goes back to her book and Ron back to his thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Not too sure how great this one is. It's just a drabble, not really a oneshot.  
> I have fifty prompts jotted down on my notes and I randomly picked one.   
> And the pronto was:
> 
> "I think I'm in love with you."
> 
> I am happy to take suggestions too. So, if you suggest a number from 1—50 and a Harry Potter ship, I will happily write a oneshot


	3. "I read your diary!" |Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise read Draco's diary and discovered a plethora of emotions he can't sort out.

Blaise Zabini paced the length of the Slytherin boys' dorm. His left hand running through his hair and his right was holding onto a dragonhide notebook that belongs his best mate Draco Malfoy. 

Eventually, he stopped pacing and collapsed on his single, four-poster bed, creasing the dark green quilt further. His leg was shaking as he panicked but his eyes were closed rather than staring blankly at the ceiling. His mind was reeling. Every single thought including the platinum-haired boy. Draco just wouldn't get out of his head! 

Blaise was still in the same position five minutes later when Draco entered entered the dorm and threw his bag that contained mostly Potter Stinks badges, parchment, ink and quills. There was a careless grin on his face and he was completely ignorant to the lip shaped red mark on his cheek (he had been hanging out with Pansy Parkinson, the over affectionate third of their trio).

"Hey, Blaise, did you know Lavender Borwn and Parvarti Patil were dating?" Draco asked, frowning when he saw the stressed look on his best mate's face. "Oi! Zabini, what's up?"

Blaise thought about muttering 'the sky' or telling Draco to 'fuck off', but instead of doing either of those things, he sat up, opening his eyes and spoke, "I'm so sorry, Dray. I didn't mean to do it but you left it open an d I couldn't help myself. Shit, Draco I'm sorry."

Draco gave Blaise a very confused and very shocked look. What was he rambling on about?

"I—I read your diary!" Blaise blurted.

The blue-eyed boy's mouth opened and closed, rather like a fish, numerous emotions flitted across his face. Hurt that Blaise would betray him by reading his secrets. Confused because hadn't even opened his diary today. Nervous — how far in has Blaise read?

"Draco, mate, please say something," Blaise begged. The silence putting him on edge.

"How much have you read?" He demanded immediately.

"Enough to know you love me," Blaise said.

Draco turned away. "I already know you don't feel the same way and I understand if you can't be friends with me anymore."

Blaise snorted. "Here's the thing. I don't know what I feel. I — er — haven't been able to stop thinking — about you. And, this is gonna sound stupid, don't laugh. I've never fancied someone before

Drsco stared at him incredulously. "Never?"

"Never," Blaise repeated. "So, I, er, don't know what I should feel. But, um, I was thinking a lot. Shit. And I realised that you're the best thing in my life. Your — you're great. Spectacular even. We're very close all the time. And not just physically but mentally too. I know all your habits and quirks and shit. Man, help me out here, I'm not good stall this emotions crap."

Draco gave a little laugh.

"But um, I suppose what I'm saying is, I would like to give this a try.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you kissing me?"


	4. Insane | REGULUS BLACK/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lead her to death.

REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK!" The light-haired woman screamed running down the front steps of twelve Grimmauld Place.

Her tears glistened in the moonlight and her pale skin shined. She only wore a pale pink nightdress that reached past her knees. 

Regulus froze for a fraction of a second before he turned to face his love. 

She could not make out his face in the dark of the night and his long robes were an ebony black which barely contrasted to the dimly lit courtyard, but she knew Regulus Arcturus was there for she knew that he would never turn his back on her.

"REGULUS, YOU CAN'T," she shouted. Now, she was stood at the bottom of the stone steps, trembling in the cold air — or was it the pain of understanding she was about to lose the love of her life for eternity?

Her cheeks were flushed and the tip of her nose was red.

"Sandrine, I love you," he announced, the words rolling smoothly off his tongue.

"Regulus," she begged, holding out a tremulous hand pleading for him to take it and pull her into his arms. 

"This is my job, I must do this," he told her firmly yet softly.

"Reg, you do not have to do anything. No one is making you," Sandrine said, allowing her arm to fall.

"Fall in love, have a family. Be happy, Sadie. I am doing this for you," he said, his silver eyes meeting hers.

"No, you're not," she argued. "You are doing this so you will be the hero for once in your life. You are doing this to make yourself feel accomplished — successful. Regulus, if you want to do something for me, then do not walk into your death!"

"Sadie, look after mum while I'm gone," he said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her previous words.

"Regulus, please," she pleaded weakly. Sandrine knew that she was fighting a lost cause. As much as she wished Regulus was going to agree and walk back through the front door of number twelve, she knew that in reality, he wasn't.

"Goodby, my love," he gave her a half-smile that was invisible in the dark. And within the second, he was gone without a trace.

Sandrine stumbled forward, grasping the ice-cold air for him. Her eyes were bleary with tears and her heart ached. Finally, she collapsed to the ground, scraping her knees on the cobble. She let out an agonising cry that echoed through the square courtyard. Sandrine sobbed until she made herself sick and her throat was raw. The streetlights flickered as her eyes closed and she passed out in the middle of the street after begging the gods for death.

It was early morning when Walburga Black found her. The older woman could not help but let out a small gasp at the shocking sight. Her lips parted and she glanced up at her house. The lights were on yet somehow she knew no one other than her house-elf was inside.

She walked forward in her high, black heels towards the seventeen-year-old girl she thought of as a daughter. Walburga reached into the pocket of her navy travelling cloak and pulled out her wand, waving it lightly.

"Send this message to Narcissa Malfoy. She must be alone. It has happened Cissa. Meet me at the ancestral home of the Blacks, immediately," her stoic voice was unusually pained as she knelt down next to Sandrine, brushing a few golden locks out of her eyes. "Oh, sweet girl," she murmured. "We'll get through this."

_"She will be okay." >/em<_

__"I don't doubt that." >/_ _

___"Neither do I but she needs help, Aunt Walburga." >/em<_ _ _

____"She has us. You can not heal a broken heart." >/em<_ _ _ _

_____"You know that better than anyone." >/em<_ _ _ _ _

_____Sandrine kept her eyes closed. If she opened them, everything would become real but with them closed she could imagine Regulus' touch, his smooth voice, his eyes, his smell._ _ _ _ _

_____There was a cold flannel on her forehead and she was no longer in her pink nightdress but a pale blue one._ _ _ _ _

_____"She's awake," a third voice said — Adorabella._ _ _ _ _

_____Sandrine's violet eyes fluttered open and she sat up, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Get me a drink," she demanded._ _ _ _ _

_____"Kreacher, get Sandrine some water," Walburga ordered._ _ _ _ _

_____"No, something stronger," Sandrine said._ _ _ _ _

_____"Are you sure that is wise?" Narcissa asked sending her a troubled look._ _ _ _ _

_____"She has just lost her beau, Cissy," a fourth voice snapped — Bellatrix._ _ _ _ _

_____Narcissa frowned but nodded to Kreacher._ _ _ _ _

_____"Sandrine," Adorabella started only to be cut off by her younger sister._ _ _ _ _

_____"Shut up, Dora. I don't care what any of you have to say. It changes nothing," she spat._ _ _ _ _

_____"Sadie, " Narcissa approached her gently. "We understand, we all lost him too."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Not like I did," Sandrine replied, not taking her eyes off the ceiling._ _ _ _ _

_____"No, I suppose not."_ _ _ _ _

_____The days after were dreary and gloomy. Adorabella steadily grew more and more concerned about her sister with each passing day. Sandrine stayed in an armchair in Regulus' bedroom, refusing to move unless it was to use the toilet or shower. She barely ate or drank, mostly surviving off of Bellatrix's advanced spells. Walburga slowly sank into a dark depression that would eventually lead to her end. However, Narcissa continued with her life, although she visited the three of them every day without fail. Bellatrix lived off killing, easily falling into sadistic ways, but there was no one to stop her. Adorabella resided at Grimmauld Place to take care of her little sister. But the woman was terminally ill and knew that by the time she died Sandrine would be irremediable._ _ _ _ _

_____Regulus Arcturus Black changed six lives that day for the worse._ _ _ _ _

_____[ P A G E B R E A K ]_ _ _ _ _

_____It was one year after his escape from Azkaban that Sirius Black first entered Twelve Grimmauld Place, along with his best friend Remus Lupin. They walked through the hallway in a dangerous silence. It was when they reached the kitchen in the basement they first heard a noise._ _ _ _ _

_____It was a delicate, quiet humming that Sirius knew he recognised from somewhere. He shared a wary look with Remus before gently pushing the door open._ _ _ _ _

_____A woman with blonde hair that reached the floor was swaying side to side as she chopped yellow pepper with one hand and held a bottle of firewhisky in the other. There was a flower crown made of dainty white flowers on her head. She had protuberant violet eyes and wore a floor-length red dress. They could only see one half of her face._ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius shared yet another look with Remus. He recognised the girl as Sadie Brodeur, the girl who his brother was in love with._ _ _ _ _

_____The woman was so clearly insane._ _ _ _ _

_____"I know her," he whispered to Remus. "Let me handle this."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Sirius," Remus said cautiously. "She doesn't look healthy."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Just — Rem, I got this," he murmured._ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius took a step forward. "Sadie," he said._ _ _ _ _

_____She turned and her eyes brightened immediately._ _ _ _ _

_____"Regulus!" She exclaimed happily. "I knew you would be home! I told Cissa and Adore and Bella and Walburga!"_ _ _ _ _

_____She rushed towards him after placing down the knife. Her whisky spilt as she threw her arms around him._ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius was frozen. Sadie thought he was Regulus. Didn't she know his brother was dead?_ _ _ _ _

_____"I'm making dinner! Kreacher said that he would do it, but I thought it would be nice if I cooked for you. Adorabella is upstairs, hang on, I'll call her," she said happily. "DORA! REGGIE'S HOME, SEE, I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius shared an anxious look with Remus._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah, go on then Sad— Sandrine, I'm just going to nip to the loo," Sirius said to her, patting her softly on the back._ _ _ _ _

_____Sadie gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking a swig of Firewhisky and returning to the peppers._ _ _ _ _

_____He slipped out of the room and into the hallway with Remus._ _ _ _ _

_____"What's happened to her? She thinks you are your brother!" Remus said in a hushed tone._ _ _ _ _

_____"I don't know but I think I know who will. Kreacher," he called. Sirius ignored how Kreacher gasped and insulted him as he spoke. "Tell me what happened to Sadie."_ _ _ _ _

_____Kreacher broke into tears. "Oh, Kreacher tried to stop it! Tried so hard! Master Regulus would be so disappointed. She drank and drank and drank the Firewhisky until she was crazy with drink! Mistress was sad and couldn't look after Mistress Sandrine. . . the sister died and Mistresses Cissa and Bella stopped visiting! Left Kreacher all alone!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Kreacher why does she think I'm Regulus?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh, she is so sure Master Regulus is going to go home. Doesn't think he's dead! Kreacher has stopped telling her now, there is no use!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Kreacher, she said that Adorabella was upstairs."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh, Mistress Adore is! Her skeleton lyes in Mistress Walburga's bedroom!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius' and Remus' mouths dropped open. There was a skeleton in his mother's bedroom._ _ _ _ _

_____"Regulus!" Sadie's voice rang. "Dinner is ready!"_ _ _ _ _

_____"You must tells her the truth!" Kreacher exclaimed._ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _

_____He never told Sandrine that he wasn't Regulus for he knew it would break her heart._ _ _ _ _

_____He didn't have to pose as his brother for long though because Sandrine Brodeur died within the week._ _ _ _ _

_____Sandrine Brodeur drank herself into insanity._ _ _ _ _

_____Regulus Black was an unknown hero._ _ _ _ _

_____They met each other again in death, where they sealed the rest of their eternity with a lingering kiss before Sandrine moved on to see her sister, Walburga and Bellatrix (who passed in Azkaban). They watched over Narcissa until it was time for her to join them. They greeted her as an old friend — which she was._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Updates should be daily, if not, every other day. This book is also on my wattpad account FrankieLovesBooks with the same title if you would prefer to read it there. If you have any suggestions for things you would like to see feel free to suggest them.


End file.
